


《假如你有三个老公》10

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 一对多/sp预警
Kudos: 9





	《假如你有三个老公》10

**Author's Note:**

> 一对多/sp预警

今天是五一节，三个人难得的假日。  
你趴在沙发上故意将键盘敲出巨大的噼里啪啦地一连串杂音，闻箫坐在床边的椅子上，放下书看向你柔声问询：“怎么了，还疼吗？”  
昨天晚上你因为光着脚在屋子里乱跑被闻丞罚了十戒尺，虽然惩罚不重却还是让你记着了疼，更可恶的是平日里最疼你的闻箫居然没有为你求情，事后还跟着闻丞一起说道！虽然他只是温柔的提醒你下次要穿好鞋子免得冻到了脚，但是不和你同一阵营那就是不对！天大的不对！  
于是你灵光一闪，想了个自认为绝佳的妙招。  
“箫～肚子疼……”屁股君所受的一切苦难就由机智的我来报复回来！  
“怎么了？我看看。”果然，男人一听到你说肚子疼瞬间面色紧张了其他，他从椅子上站走向你，毫不费力的将你从床上捞起来，随后一只手探到了你的胃。  
“是不是胃又不舒服了？”男人一手圈着你一手在你胃上轻轻揉了起来。你自小肠胃就不太好，一直有慢性肠胃炎，这也是他们三个极为重视的一点。  
“疼～”你装模装样的靠在男人怀里，眯着眼睛开始不轻不重的哀嚎。  
“阿熙乖，我给阿熙揉揉。”闻箫手掌轻轻地在你的胃上打着转，随后冲着书房的两兄弟喊道：“越，丞，把阿熙的胃药拿来。”  
因为常年肠胃不好，家里自然一直备着药，这是那药有几颗极苦，你装病不过是因为挨了打想赌气撒撒娇，哪里愿意难为自己的味蕾。  
“不想吃药，箫～”你在男人怀里蹭了蹭，小声的撒娇，随后听到房门被打开的声音。  
“怎么了，胃病犯了？”没一会，闻越拿着杯子走过来，闻丞紧随其后地探出一个脑袋，见你软在闻箫怀里，于是问道：“哥哥，很疼吗？”  
就是你丫的昨晚揍了我今天还敢来问我疼不疼！不就是光了会儿脚嘛，居然那么凶，你瞪了闻丞一眼，无端的自己折腾出一丝委屈，微微红了眼眶。  
“不吃药！不想吃药！”于是你仗着此刻在男人们眼中是病号，在闻箫怀里扑腾着无理取闹。  
“好好好，不吃药。”闻箫见你眼里蓄了泪，拍着你的背一边安抚一边朝旁边的两兄弟使了个眼色。  
“熙，不吃药怎么能好的快呢？”闻越将温热的水放在茶几上，坐到沙发边揉了揉你的头发道。  
“哥哥，不可以不吃药。”闻丞神色严肃。  
每次都是这样，板着脸严格得要死！你实在是觉得自己委屈，居然半真半假地挤出几滴眼泪嚎道：“就是不吃药！讨厌阿丞，每次都这样！呜呜呜，我疼，箫，我疼死了……”  
闻丞被你一嗓子嚎得呆住，踌躇地站在原地看起来有些不知所措。  
闻越朝他使了个眼色随后道：“好了，熙，阿丞也是担心你，不吃药咱们去医院看看好吗？”  
“对啊，阿熙不哭了，疼的这么厉害，我们还是去医院看看。”闻箫替你擦着泪，抱起你就要往门外走。  
你本来就没什么问题，这一去医院还得了？一检查啥事没有，不就直接穿帮了吗？  
“不……不用了，箫给我揉揉就好了。”你眼见着闻箫已经走到了门口，挂在男人身上小幅度挣扎了一下，和他打着商量。  
“那怎么行，胃疼不是小事。”闻越拿了挂在门口的风衣换上，利落的取了车钥匙。  
“哥哥可以讨厌我，但是哥哥的健康最重要，一定要去医院看看。”闻丞跟在闻箫身后，语气带着些不易察觉的委屈。  
“也……也没那么严重，我感觉好多了。”闻箫已经准备好了出门，你微微有些僵硬的做着无用的抵抗。  
“阿熙听话。”闻箫俯身吻了吻你的额头，随后跟在闻越身后出了门。  
完蛋……得想办法开溜……  
你被闻箫抱到后座，乖巧的靠在椅背上想着对策，闻丞跟在你身后坐到了副驾驶，闻越自然而然的充当起了司机。  
“箫～我觉得好多了，要不我们不去了。”车子开出没几分钟你扯了扯闻箫的衣角，眨着眼睛尽力地想向男人表示自己的真诚。  
“阿熙听话，检查一下才能让我们都安心。”闻箫虽然笑得温柔但并没有在这方面妥协。  
“只是检查一下，不会有大问题想，哥哥别怕。”闻丞转过头看向你安慰道。  
检查一下有没有大问题我不知道，我怕的是连小问题都没有啊，那样才真的是出大问题！你有些紧张的舔了舔嘴角，甚至觉得身下某个部位开始隐隐作痛起来。  
要不坦白吧。眼看着就快要到医院了，你深深吸了一口气，陷入了坦不坦白的自我纠结中。俗话说得好，坦白从宽，抗拒从严，况且闻箫一直很宠你，问题应该也没那么严重。  
你小心翼翼地瞟了一眼闻箫，刚准备开口就感觉车子稳稳地停了下来。  
这就到了？？？你一脸茫然的看着驾驶位闻越，接着看到闻丞下车替你拉开了车门。  
“哥哥，下来吧。”闻丞将手伸给你，你踌躇了几秒，眼看到了医院门口，不敢进去又不敢此刻对着闻丞坦白，只能坐在原位捏着自己的衣角脑内飞速运转思考着对策。  
“要不，还是算了吧……”你敛了眼睑不敢和闻丞对视，小声的做着最后的抵抗。  
多次明显的拒绝终于让人起了疑心，闻越和你同学多年，向来是最了解你的人，当即皱了眉，神色怪异了起来。  
“阿熙，刚才不是很疼吗？”刚跨出车门的闻箫也意识到了不对，重新坐回车内向你询问道。  
“我……”三个人的气场实在是太过强大，再加上你本就心虚，这样一来就更加紧张，脸色立刻就惨白了起来。  
“阿丞，上车回家。”和你生活了这么些年闻箫怎么可能不熟悉你的反应，当即便想清楚了前因后果，瞬间冷下了脸。  
“箫……我……诶？”道歉的话还没说完就被男人一把扯过按到了腿上，你还没反应过来发生了什么，屁股已经暴露在了空气中。  
昨晚的十戒尺尚且还留着红红的一层印子，臀肉暴露在空气中飞快的泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，还没等你适应，男人的巴掌就沾上了你的臀。  
“啪啪——”巴掌挨上臀肉发出响亮的声音，你趴在闻箫腿上，感受着车子被重新发动，想到你们现在所处的地方，羞得近乎无地自容。  
巴掌毫无间隙的落了一下又一下，最开始的几下尚且还没多大感觉，随着惩罚上了两位数，疼痛感逐渐变得清晰起来。  
终于，你觉得越来越难熬。铁一样的巴掌落下，将红透了的臀肉打的乱颤，你开始小幅度的蹬腿扭动，换来的却是更加严厉的巴掌。  
“箫～嗷～疼～”密集的巴掌带来叠加的疼痛感，纵使知道自己该打，你也实在忍不住求饶。  
“疼就受着。”闻箫不轻不重的回了你一句，手上的惩罚依旧没有停下。  
“箫～我错了～别打了～”闻箫在三人中向来脾气算好，极少罚你，大多数时候只要你求饶他就会心软。只是你没料到，平日里屡试不爽的法子今日居然会失了效。  
闻箫对你的讨饶充耳不闻，手起手落，一下一下落着结结实实的巴掌。  
“嗷～别打了，箫，求你了～”屁股上传来火辣辣的疼，红得发烫甚至伴随着一下又一下的巴掌不断的叠加着恐怖的痛感。  
“啪啪——”车上几乎只能听到巴掌落下的声音和你痛苦的哀嚎求饶，当返程的路开了快三分之一时，你终于被这毫不留情的巴掌疼得哭出了声，并且开始挣扎试图逃避惩罚。  
闻箫毫不留情的用腿将你的双腿夹住，随后一只手将你上半身压下，另一只手扬起再狠狠的落下。  
“啊～箫～别打了，阿熙错了，阿熙知道错了，求你了～”这一下罚的极重，男人用了七八成力，疼得你用力的挣扎却只能被闻箫捉住了双手死死的压在身下。  
“什么我都可以纵容你，除了拿自己的身体开玩笑耍滑头。”闻箫冷着脸，放缓了下手的速度却给足了每一下的质量。  
“箫～呜呜～求你，阿熙知错了，啊～真的知错了～以～以后不敢嗷～不敢了～”你无助的求饶，哭的几乎上气不接下气。屁股上的责罚一下比一下难熬，闻箫向来温柔体贴，从未生过这样大的气，也没罚得这么不近人情过，今天这样的局面简直让你万万没想到。  
两团臀肉已经在男人的鞭笞下变成了深红色，微微有些肿起，不沾上都隐隐作痛，更别说闻箫的惩罚还在继续。  
“啪啪——啪啪——”一左一右的责打根本让你再也空不出心思来思考车子尚且在路上会不会被人听到这件事，只能一边嚎一边不停地求饶。  
“箫～哥哥呜呜呜，老公～求你了，阿熙好疼，阿熙呜呜～真的知错了～”一路上不停歇的责打让你的求饶声几乎已经变成了尖叫了，闻箫因为你称呼的改变稍微愣了一下，随即板着脸继续着手上的动作，似乎是铁了心要一顿就收拾得你一辈子都能记住。  
你呜咽着折腾出了一身汗，只觉得屁股疼得要爆炸，每挨一下就像是膨胀到极点的气球在被挤压一样，又胀又痛。  
终于，在你嚎得嗓子都快哑了的时候，驾驶位的闻越有些听不下去的替你求了饶：“大哥，罚了一路了，熙也应该记住疼了，要不就饶了他吧。”  
“对啊，罚得也够重了，哥哥以后肯定不敢了对不对？”闻丞大抵也觉得罚的够了重了，同样转过头来帮腔。  
臀上的责打终于停下，好不容易有了缓和的机会，你用力的点了点头一边抽噎一边向闻箫保证道：“阿熙以后，以后不敢了。”  
闻箫盯着你红肿发胀的臀沉默了十多秒，到底还是心疼你，将手放在你烫得都快要熟透了的臀肉上，缓了语气道：“阿熙，对我们三个来讲，你的健康都是第一重要的，今天你拿自己的身体来和我们开玩笑我是真的很难过很失望。”  
“箫……”你本来就因为撒了谎心里愧疚，听闻箫这样一说更觉得对不起深爱着你的三个男人，本就哭得红肿的双眼又开始掉眼泪。  
“任何人的爱与怜惜都不可以是你拿来随意玩闹的筹码，明白了吗，阿熙。”闻箫轻轻替你擦掉眼泪，似乎又变回了原本的那个温柔体贴的男友。  
你一个劲的点头，心里的悔恨与自责让眼泪控制不住的往眼眶外冒，闻箫叹了一口气俯身吻上你挂在眼角的泪珠，柔声道：“阿熙是不是还有话应该对阿丞说？”  
你想起之前因为无理取闹说了讨厌闻丞的话，转过头看着副驾驶的男人，扑腾着伸手去扯闻丞的衣袖，被闻丞截在了半途，十指相扣。你眨了眨眼憋住泪水，带着哭腔和无法控制的抽噎向男人道歉：“阿丞，对不起，那是气话，我知道阿丞对我好，我没有讨厌阿丞。”  
“没事的哥哥，”闻丞笑了笑，还不在意的用大拇指摩挲着你的指节道：“是我对平日哥哥太严厉，哥哥有情绪也很正常。”  
“不是的！是我自己的问题……嗷～”你急急忙忙的解释，臀上又被闻箫不轻不重的揍了一巴掌，你回过头看见闻箫举着巴掌对你笑。  
“既然阿熙说是自己的问题，那我替阿丞再罚二十下？”  
“不要——”想也没想的就拒绝出声，你抓紧了闻丞的手，瞬间紧张起来。  
“熙说不要那就是说还是丞的问题咯～”闻越稳稳当当的把车开进地下停车库，头也没回的打趣道。  
“不是，阿丞，我不是这个意思！”你被闻越插得这一嘴搞得有些焦急，怕闻丞误会，匆匆忙忙的解释。  
“哥哥别急，二哥逗你玩呢。”闻丞见你急眼了，也跟着笑了一声解释道。  
你愣了一下，回头就见着驾驶位上的男人笑得正欢，闻越这个死腹黑，天天就知道拿你寻开心，你冲他翻了一个白眼，哼哼唧唧地松开了闻丞的手，重新树赖一样挂回了闻箫怀里。  
“熙真可爱，刚在在路上哭得好大声，等红灯的时候隔壁车还探出头来看过呢。”闻越笑着继续道，很显然没打算就此放过你。  
“越闭嘴，不许你说了！”虽然是在车上挨揍玻璃关的严严实实谁都看不见，但五一节人本来就多，路上虽然没堵车但开的也不快，你叫的那么大声，肯定被人听见了你的丑态，这样半公开式的责罚让你默默红了耳尖，将头埋在闻箫怀里装着骆驼。  
“熙怎么害羞了，明明刚刚挨打的时候还叫了老公，嗯？”闻越把车停好，终于能抽空转过头来看你。  
你想起刚才求饶时说的一连串的话，羞得全身颤抖，紧紧抱着闻箫不啃吭声。  
“好了，阿越别欺负阿熙了。”闻箫笑着帮你回了话，替你穿好裤子，随后抱起你下了车往家里走。  
随后，你一边被闻越打趣着一边缩在闻箫怀里任由闻丞哄着上完了药。


End file.
